Everything I Need
by Unusualisbeautiful
Summary: Taylor Harrison is a well known actress, perfect life, perfect boyfriend, everyone she meets loves her, well except Logan Mitchell. Can she convince him to like her? will their love hate relationship just turn to love? Better than it sounds! Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi everybody! So this is my first ff in awhile and I just had to write this cause I couldn't sleep one night and this idea just came to me. Also I've never used this website to post stories so I dont really know how to use it so if anyone can help me understand how to use it without looking like an idiot it would be much appreciated! okay onto the story let me know what you think and if you think I should just stop!  
><strong>

**Everything I Need**

My name is Taylor Harrison, you may know me from various tv shows and movies. I've been in the acting industry since I was five. I moved to the Palmwoods when I was eleven and moved out when I was fifteen. Then my mom/manager decided it was time for me to move out so I could focus on my career. Now I'm in and out of the tabloids and dating hottie superstar Dak Zevon. Well I've recently made the decision to move back to the beloved Palmwoods and further my career, thats right music.

_*at the Palmwoods* _James' P.O.V

Me and the guys were all chillin by the pool trying to figure something fun to do today. Kendall was still in a slump after Jo left so me, Carlos, and Logan have dedicated all our free time to cheering him up.

"Hey, where are the other two idiots?"

I opened my eyes to see Kendall's way smart little sister Katie standing in front of me. I looked around and shruged while Kendall answered

"all they said was they needed to get something than ran off."

"um why was I not aware of this?"

Kendall heaved a sigh took off his sunglasses and looked at me

"because James this all happened while you were flirting with sun block girl."

"riiiight she was hot...I should probably learn her name..."

Katie and Kendall both rolled their eyes. Kendall put his sunglasses back on and Katie took the lounge chair next to him. About a minute later Carlos came running towards us holding something that looked very familiar. I groaned and Katie and Kendall let out irritated sighs. Carlos stopped in front of us and started waving a DVD in our faces. I took it out of his hands and looked up at him

"I am not watching Fast Five again."

Carlos pouted in protest "c'mon this is for Kendall!"

Kendall shook his head in response "thanks Carlos but I think I've seen that movie enough times."

Katie nodded in agreement "yea you know its bad when I can now recite the whole movie and tell you what kind of cars they're all driving"

Logan, who came over during the midst of this conversation stood next to Carlos and smiled.

"I told you they weren't gonna wanna watch it again"

Carlos glared at him "shut up"

"that movie is stupid"

"you're stupid"

"good comeback"

Carlos hesitated for a moment "you're puppet shows are stupid"

Logan stomped his foot, he was really taking offense to that one

"my puppet shows bring joy to the world!"

Carlos hesitated for another moment then nodded

"yea, yea thats true. I love your puppet shows"

Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled "okay so I vote no movie or puppet show"

Carlos and Logan both nodded in defeat and sat in the empty chairs next to Katie. While we chated about what we should do with the rest of our afternoon we heard squealing and shouting coming from the lobby. We looked from one another curiously then got up to see what was going on.

_*parking lot*_ Taylor's P.O.V

I drove up to the Palmwoods with my best friend (and now roommate) Riley Davis. We met on the set of one of my movies and we've been best friends ever since. I smiled as I got out of the car.

"I love this place!"

Riley smiled along with me as she walked over to me. Riley is great and I love her but hate standing next to her I always felt like people were comparing us. She was blonde and tall and was very confident, whereas I was short brunette and slightly awkward...well only around boys, I still have trouble talking to Dak and we've been dating for a year.

Riley glanced down at me "whats so special about this place?" I smiled reminiscing about all the fun I've had here. "its hard to explain, its just...home."

Riley rolled her eyes and proceeded to follow me into the lobby. I hit the bell sitting on the desk and out came Mr Bitter, the hotel manager he looked right at me and glared. "ugh you're back?"

"well its good to see you too Bitters."

I was not his favorite person I caused a lot of trouble while I was here and clearly he hasn't forgotten. As me and Riley proceeded to check in I heard a squeal from behind me I turned to see a brunette girl I smiled wide

"Camille!"

"Taylor oh my god I missed you!"

we both started jumping and hugging causing a scene but we were too excited to stop. When we finally gained enough control I introduced Riley and Camille.

"Riley, this is Camille, she was the first person I became friends with here. Camille, this is Riley."

Kendall's P.O.V

When the five of us reached the lobby we saw Camille talking to two really hot girls and I obviously wasn't the only one who thought so judging by my friends faces this was going to turn into a competition fast. I could have sworn I've seen the brunette's face before it just wasn't clicking. I looked down at my baby sister to see if maybe she recognized the girl but when I looked at her she was in complete shock. We walked over to where the girls were, Camille smiled at us and introduced us to the girls. The familiar looking brunette, Taylor smiled at us"oh, hey you guys are Big Time Rush. I loved your album." Of course leave it to James to take advantage of a moment like this. "we are and I definitely date hot fans so..." the blonde, Riley cut him off "shes got a boyfriend" the faces of my friends were that of disappointment.

I smirked and Camille started shoving Riley and Taylor towards the elevators as the three of them giggled. While they were walking away I was left with this feeling that I definitely have seen that girl somewhere before.

_*In 2J* _Carlos' P.O.V

James and I were sitting on the couch getting ready to start playing video games while still talking about the new girls Kendall plopped down next to us and sighed. "I swear guys I have seen her face before. I just can't remember when." James nodded "she did look like someone I've seen before but then again lots of girls wear their hair clothes and make up the same way"

Katie who was sitting in the kitchen got up and walked in front of the tv. We all sighed in aggravation. "Katie c'mon we're about to start our game!" She ignored our yelling. "how could you guys not realize who that was?"

the three of us looked at each other then back at her and shrugged.

Katie rolled her eyes "hello! Taylor Harrison! shes only like the most famous actress in young Hollywood"

I smiled at her "so I'm guessing you're a fan?"

"yes, so don't embarrass me!"

Logan came out of his and Kendall's shared bedroom and sat next to us on the couch. "we talking about Taylor?"

The three of us looked at him and asked at the same time

"you knew who she was?" He shook his head no.

"I thought she looked familiar so I looked her up the power of the internet"

Katie smiled "I can't believe shes here. I heard shes working on her first album." I shrugged "Maybe she'll be at Rocque Records"

Logan sighed "yea cause thats what we need, a stuck up talentless girl who Gustavo will undoubtedly favor over us." Katie glared "she is not talentless!"

"why does every actor feel the need to make an album? News flash 98% of them can't sing" Katie looked like she was about to attack Logan so I decided to intervene. "Logan you don't know she can't sing she may be really good."

Logan chuckled in response "I'll believe that when I see it."

Taylor's P.O.V

Riley, Camille and myself all got up to mine and Riley's new apartment, 2B.

Riley of course was the first to jump into the topic of the four hot guys we had just met. "so whats their story?" I rolled my eyes and Camille smiled.

"They moved here about a year ago, they record at Rocque Records and they're really nice." Riley stared at Camille waiting for more, Camille seemed to get the hint and added more to their description.

"they're fun to hang out with, they tend to get themselves into a bit of trouble but..." Riley looked at her impatiently and cut her off. "yea yea yea but are they single?" I smiled at Riley, leave it to her to find her next future boyfriend within 5 minutes of meeting boys. Camille smiled but answered hesitantly "well Kendall just broke up with his girlfriend, James and Carlos just date no girlfriends..." "what about Logan?" Camille and Riley both looked at me. I had no idea why I was so curious but part of me was really hoping she said he was single.

"he doesn't have a girlfriend either."

I turned away from both my friends so they couldn't see me smile. I know I shouldn't be so happy about this information I have a boyfriend but lets face it Dak isn't exactly prince charming, he flirts with every girl including Riley and most of the time this happens right in front of me.

After we unpacked most of our stuff we decided to get some food I let Camille and Riley go ahead so I could call Dak. After five rings it went to voicemail of course. I left a short message letting him know I'm moved in and that I missed him. I haven't seen him in three months he's always working, I sighed as I hung up and went to go catch up with my friends. As I walked out of my apartment I bumped into Kendall I smiled and he smiled back.

"hey, so you all moved in?"

"um yea pretty much."

He nodded and then suddenly looked as if he had a brilliant idea.

"what are you up to right now?"

"um nothing I was just gonna..."

"great! so you can come hang out with me and the guys."

"uh...I don't know..."

"c'mon we can just hang out and you can stay for fish stick Friday"

"fish stick Friday? What's...?"

"if you wanna know you gotta come with me"

I rolled my eyes and followed him down the hall to 2J. When he opened the door to the apartment we were welcomed by yelling coming from James and Carlos who were playing video games on the orange couch.

Kendall pulled me into the kitchen to introduce me to his mom.

After intros were done Kendall and I joined James and Carlos on the couch and watched them play their game. When Mrs. Knight called us for dinner we all walked towards the kitchen and Logan and Katie both emerged from their rooms. They both froze when they saw me, Katie in surprise and Logan..well for lack of a better word he just seemed annoyed at my presence. Well this should be interesting, maybe now wouldn't be a good time to tell them they'll be seeing me a lot more at Rocque Records.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I've been writing and rewriting this chapter hopefully my final rewrite isn't too bad... On to the story!**

Taylor's P.O.V

I woke the morning, looked at the clock I still had a hour before I needed to be at the studio. I got dressed and headed down to the pool. When I got down there I saw Camille with three familiar girls, the Jennifers. I walked over to them and said hi the three girls smiled got up and hugged me. Me and Camille were always friendly with the Jennifers if there was ever any gossip or if we needed help distracting Bitters they were the girls to go to. I sat down with them and we small talked, "how are you?" "what have you been up to?" then Camille looked at me and asked curiously

"what happened to you yesterday? you were supposed to meet me and Riley for dinner."

I grimaced to be honest I completely forgot about them last night while in 2J.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way and then I ran into Kendall and..."

I was cut off by one of the Jennifers

"ah so you've meet the boys."

I nodded. "yea they all seem really nice, well except Logan.."

It was really annoying me how much it seemed Logan didn't like me. All four of the girls looked at each other then back at me Camille was the first to respond

"that doesn't sound like Logan, he's nice to everybody."

I sighed looked down at my watch and realized I had to go, I said bye and headed to Rocque Records.

I'd already meet Gustavo Rocque, when word came out that I was looking to record an album a lot of record labels wanted me to sign with them but I chose Rocque Records.

I walked into the building and saw Kelly, Gustavo's assistant standing outside his office.

"Hey Kelly"

She tuned and smiled at me "Hey Taylor, Gustavo is just in a 'meeting' he'll be out soon'"

I nodded confused about the air quotes but shrugged it off.

A few minutes later Gustavo came out of his office followed by the boys.

Kendall was the first to notice me " hey Taylor!"

The boys behind him stopped talking and waved. I smiled in response. "hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Carlos was the first to answer "oh we were just being told to stay away from you."

Kendall nodded "Gustavo seems think its not a good idea for us to be anywhere near famous people."

I chuckled but before I could tell them that wasn't necessary James changed the topic

"So you're recording today?"

I nodded but I couldn't help but notice Logan roll his eyes.

I was really getting tired of his attitude. Gustavo seemed as annoyed as me but more at all the boys then just one.

"dogs, what did I just finsh telling you? out now!"

As the other boys started to protest Logan looked at me coldly "fine by us."

I stared at him in disbelief, how could someone take such a disliking for a person after only knowing them a day?

He started leaving the other boys shrugged at me apologetically then followed after him.

Gustavo who seemed oblivious to Logan's attitude looked over at me after the boys were out of sight.

"you ready to make some music?"

I nodded and followed him into the studio still wondering about Logan.

Logan's P.O.V

When I got to the parking lot Kendall, James, and Carlos all caught up to me. Kendall hit the back of my head.

"ow! what was that for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean"

Carlos rolled his eyes and answered

"He's talking about you being a jackass to Taylor."

I ignored his comment and unlocked the car, once we were all in James continued the conversation

"personally I think shes cool"

I rolled my eyes as I started the car I looked at James through the mirror

"of course you do, she's famous."

Kendall who was sitting next to me hit me once again this time on the arm.

"ow!"

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice to her."

I pulled out of the parking lot and responded

"why are you guys pushing this so much?"

Carlos leaned forward to answer me

"cause we all like her and were gonna be hanging out with her and we don't want you acting like a jackass when we do."

I sighed ready to just drop this subject.

"fine I'll be nicer. Okay?"

My friends all rolled their eyes knowing I was just yessing them but they dropped it thank god. Honestly I don't have a problem with Taylor, I thought I would but last night when she was hanging out with us she was pretty funny, but I have my reasons for not wanting her around and I wasn't exactly willing to share those reasons with my friends.

We drove the rest of the way to the Palmwoods in silence once we got there we walked to the pool and sat down on vacant lounge chairs. We were all silent until Carlos broke it

"you know, Riley it pretty hot."

Me, James, and Kendall all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You think Taylor would help me ask her out?"

James sat up offended

"what about me? I could help, I'm great at asking girls out."

I nodded "it's true, he helped me ask out Camille."

Carlos shook his head "no, you get involved she'll totally choose you."

James nodded "yea probably, I am way better looking."

I scoffed "you are so full of yourself."

Carlos crossed his arms and mumbled "I hope you lose all your hair."

James sat straight up "I hope you lose your helmet!"

Me and Kendall looked at each other and smiled.

Kendall shoved both boys who were both sitting up back down then chuckled. "this is such a dysfunctional friendship."

About five minutes James and Carlos started fighting again I sighed and got up leaving Kendall to handle them. I started heading towards 2J.

As I was waiting for the elevator Taylor came up to me and she didn't look happy.

"I need to talk to you."

I sighed and walked in the elevator with her following.

I guess I couldn't really avoid talking to her in here.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

I was taken aback by the question I knew the conversation was going to be something like this I just didn't expect her to be so blunt about it.

"I, I don't hate you."

"So you're rude to everyone you like?"

Finally the elevator stopped I sighed with relief and walked out Taylor still following. I stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry for being rude."

she nodded, staring at me with her big brown eyes, they were actually really beautiful. I shook the thought out of my head as she spoke.

"I get it, you hate it that I'm here but were going to be seeing a lot of each other, here, Rocque Records, school, we can at least make the best of it and be friendly."

I nodded slowly "Okay"

She smiled and walked away leaving me staring after her.

Taylor's P.O.V

I felt satisfied, Logan agreed to be at least civil around me. I got back to my apartment and just as I did my cell started ringing I looked down at the caller ID, it was Dak. I smiled andcanswered

"Hello?"

_**"Hey Tay"**_

__"Hey, what's up?"

_**"Nothing I can't talk long I just wanted to let you know I'm coming to visit you next week."**_

__My smile grew I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Really?"

_**"Yea I made the flight and everything already."**_

__"I can't wait!"

_**"Great, okay I gotta go, I'll see you soon."**_

We hung up and I ran into Riley's room to tell her the news. She didn't seem too enthusiastic about it, it was no secret she didn't like Dak she always thought I could do better.

As she proceeded to tell me this for the millionth time I sighed knowing she was right. Mid speech I tuned her I let my mind wander, I started thinking about Logan, his eyes, his voice, his dimples. I would be lying if I said I didn't think he was hot. I kept thinking about him, it was actually starting to get on my nerves my boyfriend was coming to visit me I should be thinking about him but for some reason I couldn't get Logan out of my mind.

Logan's P.O.V

I walked into 2J to see Katie watching TV I sat next her still thinking about Taylor. Katie seemed to notice I needed someone to talk to she turned the TV mute the looked at me

"alright let's hear it, what's wrong?"

"Taylor, she wants to be friends and I don't want to be."

"why wouldn't you? she's totally cool!"

I sighed I really needed to get someone's opinion who didn't absolutely love Taylor but right now Katie was all I had.

"Because, getting close to someone like her is not a good idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I really didn't want to talk about this with anyone but if I was going to I'd rather it be Katie than the guys.

"she's famous"

"yea still not getting the problem"

I sighed I should just walk away now and pretend this conversation never happened but I couldn't stop myself

"She's a famous actress meaning what gonna happen when she gets a new movie and has to leave, I'd rather not have to endure that pain of losing someone."

"ahh I get it, you think you're gonna fall for her then you're gonna end up heart broken like Kendall was after Jo left."

For an eleven year old Katie was very smart and perceptive I wonder how long it would take for the guys to figure that out.

"I think you should be friends with her. Kendall lost Jo but look at all the good times they had before they broke up."

Once again she was right but no I wasn't going to give in. I don't believe in that whole 'better to have loved and lost" stuff, no its definitely better not to even try.


End file.
